


star wars viii (mine opinion)

by tatinkatin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatinkatin/pseuds/tatinkatin
Summary: this is how i want star wars viii to happen.I write this because i can't wait for 2017. It's also my first story and I hope you like it :) the characters  are not mine  they are George's Luckas so all the greets go to him. There is going to be a little reylo so if you don't ship it  you are not going to like the story so don't  read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey had climbed all the 618 stairs of ahch-to.And there she saw him.

The legend.Luke Skywalker. he was near the cliff.He turn and took off his hood.Now Rey could see his face clearly. She remebered her mission.She opened her bag and took the lightsaber and she tryied to give it to him.He looked at her like he have been waiting for this"rey"said luke 

"how do you know me''

'we, the jedi know more things than the others. We can feel them.''He tells and takes the lightsaber You found it I see.'' he says as he activates it

''yes at Maz's palace''

''how ?'' 

"it called to me" she remembered that time she went down to the catacombs, she opened the box and then it was her vision it was so tangled but so realistic

"Rey"luke said and made her stop thinking"give me your hand " she gives it to him "the force,is very powerful to you but you also have a lot of anger.You should become a very powerful jedi with some training"

"I could train with you.And I promise that i won't let the anger control me".

"You have to know that it isn't easy..

." I an not i going to disappoint you Master " "I belive that. We will start training tomorrow"

"Yes Master"

"Now follow me.I will saw you a place that you can live"

Rey smiles."I'll became a jedi" she whispers and starts walking behind her master . .


	2. chapter 2

The same time at another point of the galaxy...

Snoke have ordered General Hux to go and take Kylo Ren with him because "it was time to complete his training". When Hux found him he was laying down, on the snow half- dead.he picked him up fast and they left the base before it got destroyed.

Kylo now is feeling a little bit better but inside him he known that he have dissapointed his master."Kylo. I think it's time to see your Master"Hux told him.Kylo nooded.He went into a dark room.The hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared.

"I see that they brought you,someone force-sencitive must come by himself"  
."There were special facts..."

"Everything is special" told Snoke whith an ironic tone on his heavy voice.

"I did my best!"kylo said angrily.

"you were almost dead" said snoke again with a ironic tone.

"I did anything you teached me"

"So I have to teach you something more powerful.Something that could DESTROY you"

"But I thought you wanted me alive"

" Only if you worth it"

"I think that I will do the right thing.Master"

"I hope that" said snoke this time with a tone of distrust.The hologram dissapears as kylo leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----author's part----
> 
> hi this was the second chapter and give kudos or comment :)


	3. chapter 3

After a little period of time from Rey's departure at the resistance base

Finn felt strong again after a long time.He was ready to meet General Leia Organa.The door opened ,she was standing here in front of him.

"I am back now General Leia"said Finn with an excited voice.

"You look preety well"

" I am ready to be an active member of the resistance.I want it.I dreamed of it all that time"

"Be patient Finn"

"I can do anything you want.My past as a stormtrooper may help us.I can get new skills..."

"Everything at its time"said Leia trying to calm him down.

"But first I"ll go to find Rey.I heard she is with Luke by now"

"Calm down a little to make our plans"

"Ok,I am leaving now.My place is near Rey.Wish me good luck.Goodbye, General"

"May the force be with you"said Leia."What a boy"she whispered after Finn left.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was looking at her master, it was much time she had been training with him but the last days many questions had risen in her

'"Master I am a little confused "

"what do you mean?"

"I was thinking of Kylo.He was also one of your students,but he is at the Dark side now, what happened?"

"I wish I could explain it absoloutly"

"But what if it would happen again ?"

"I pased many years searching for answers about how the force works. "

"What is your conclusion.How can I stay at the light side with you?"

"The force must be always balanced. There is the legend of the choisen one who would balance the force by himself. Until the legend fulfilled the force balances among the people who bear it ."

"And so it must be as much force in the Dark side as in the Light."

"Of course,when I was training there was Darth Sidious and Darth Vader in the Dark side and Obi-wan Kenobi had died.So the only way for me was the light side.But for Kylo the situation was different ."

"I think I understand it . There was you and your students at the light and only Snoke at the dark."

'That's right .This is the only explanation for Kylo's action.The force dragged him to the dark side."

"And now ?"

"Now the dark side has the uppon hand,with Snoke and Kylo there the only way for you is the light side."

"Your thoughts are quite reasonable master."

Rey was now alone.She belived that Luke's theory was right .But she was already felling something new.Her falling to the dark side had already began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---authors part------
> 
> hello i know that this update was late but I didn't have enough time with school anyways I hope you like it I think that this is the biggest chapter that I wrote :)please give kudos and comment :D


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Poe and finn were together after a long  time.They were both on recistance's base ,praiparing for their new journey.  
"I am very happy we're going to have a new journey.I was dreeaming of it."  
"And I wanted to do something with action.I haven't done something like this for a long time."  
"I am anxious to meet Rey .I have many things to tell her.I missed her .But do you believe Luke would accept our presence there ?"  
Poe thought a little and said :  
"I can't finda reason not to want us there .He  must have completed Rey's training and time for action is approaching .We are full of action,Finn.We are ready for every mission ."  
"Yes,yes of course we are ready.That's why I like you ,Poe.We'll go for it ."  
"Do you mind to bring with us a little friend?"  
"Who?"  
" Bipp-boop-beeeep"  
"Oh that's you BB-8.What a pleasant surprise."  
"Beeeeep"  
" Yes of course you've also full of action .I can see it"  
" Beep-boop-boop-beep"  
"I agree absoloutely .We will be a great team.But wait a minute ! How can I understand you?I haven't  learned droid's language yet ."  
"They have inplanted you a droid translator while you were unconsious ."  
"Great! I wish I have upgraded on many levels "  
"It's time to set off."  
The ship began its journey towards ahch to.At the same time Millenium Falcon with Rey and Chewbacca on board began for Hurtigan.  
Rey had decided to meet Snoke there .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----autor's part-----  
> hello guys you saw the new planet "hurtigan".So this planet is imagionary and it is something beetween like dagobah.So I hope you liked this chapter .


	6. chapter 6

Kylo  saw  the hologram of Snoke disappearing .He was too far to be able to listen what Snoke and Rey had  just disscussed.He got over his surprise and began to approach Rey .

"welcome to our teritory" Kylo said

"I see you have changed a lot."

"I was not at my  best  the last time  you saw me "

"I feel the change not only see it"

"And I can feel that you are so angry with me ."

"We can both feel many things  toghether good or bad...There isn't anything  simple in this life . "

"There is always a confict inside us ."

"You speak like a person who has felt it a lot ."

"I had.And you must had finished with it lately.So you are with us now ."

"It seem that the force wanted the things this way."

"The force is only a part of us . Neither in anger nor in love force can control us."

Rey remained thoughtful while he was leaving the place .She was feeling she had a lot in common with him.Actually she was sure that she was following his steps one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks for reading ☻♥☻♥


End file.
